


A Warm Welcome

by LittleFlames



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Size Kink, Sort Of, Summer Vacation, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFlames/pseuds/LittleFlames
Summary: Loki's vacations gets ruined by family bondings and other crap which led him to end up babysitting his cousin . With a determination to ruin his cousin's vacation  both the cousins meet... And oh goodnessLoki gets owned in the best way possible





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a story , if a mistake is found feel free to point it out

.....Fucking summer vacations, Fucking Family feuds, crazy fucked up family,my ruined vacation....

 

Loki Ymirson kept repeating those words in his head as he glared down at his cereal, trying to stab through the Cheerios as if to make them bleed.

He heard a cough, so he looked up to see his dad aka Fárbauti giving him a smile asking for apology.

Loki glared back down right after giving him a hiss, Fárbauti sighed " look Loki, my son we are doing this so-that my summer vacations gets ruined?! while I look after a bratty bastard who I haven't met in 11 years?!" Loki asked in rage,his youngest brother Helblindi looked at him with a dramatic expression " Mom! Loki said the B word!".Loki gave Helblindi a I-will-kill-you-if-you-dare-say-another-word look.

Helblindi responded by sticking his tounge out, then going back to eat his breakfast simply ignoring Loki.

Laufey came out of the kitchen and set her cup down,and sat down on a chair right next to her husband's.

Loki got almost everything from her,her looks, her slim built and few other things which didn't exclude her personality. When they stand together they can be easily mistaken for siblings by strangers.

While Loki looked like his mother his older brother Býleistr was a copy of their father with dark brown hair,dimples and dark blue eyes. And Helblindi got both Laufey and Fárbauti's features brown hair,dimples and green eyes.Laufey looked at Loki with a frown " Don't curse in front of your brother and you are not going to babysit Odin's spawn,you will try to cooperate with him and keep him under control" she took a sip of her green tea "did you understand what I said Loki?" Loki looked down at the table,he was still angry but didn't yet grew an nerve to talk back at his mom " yes mother" Laufey sighed in relief "good".

Fárbauti trying to smooth things up ,suddenly started " Loki do you remember when you were small both you and Thor were best friends always sneaking away together, you guys played together, slept together and went to the same kindergarten?" Loki rolled his eyes "no I don't" it wasn't exactly true, because he did remember being carried by and following a blonde toddler everywhere but most of his memories were burried and faded."Well then" Fárbauti gave a laugh " I would love to tell you that once Thor almost swallowed colourful round pebbles thinking it was M&Ms"

Loki hid a smirk "oh and what else did he do?"He asked wanting more blackmail material for later use to make his dearest adopted cousin's life a living hell for ruining his vacation. Laufey raised her eyebrow thinking what happened to her son suddenly but eventually she  shrugged it off.

Fábauti was about to continue when they were interrupted by Býleistr coming down the stairs with his bags packed, ready for his vacation with his dearest and nicest girlfriend Nála and Loki despised her."Thor texted that they are almost here" Bý said sitting down next to Hel and stealing his sandwich with Hel trying to smack him .

Ymirson and Borson were first a single happy family,but after Bor's death,the family feud began with his adopted son Odin claiming the property being Bor's favourite son and also because Bor died before leaving a Will, which led to his vast property be heirless.

Laufey and her brothers Vé and Vill had a huge disagreement and fought with Odin, it took in total 10 years to decide who will inherit how much property with Odin changing his last name to Borson 'to show his love for father' (as said by Laufey in a mocking way)and Vé and Vill dying from a car accident.Now due to the distance formed between the families ,by the courts strict suggestions,both the families started (or rather tried)to patch things up starting with the kids,sending them to each other's house and inviting the other family to celebrations like Thanksgiving, Christmas etc.

Both Odin and Laufey together came to an conclusion that Odin's first born Thor will spend his summer vacation at Laufey's house and his second Balder will go with Laufey's youngest Helblindi to the summer camp and it all resulted to ruin Loki's vacation as he had to 'accompany' Thor and  'interact' with him,trying to make him feel at home.It all went against Loki's plans for spending his precious time and it angered and irrited him so damn motherfuckin much that Loki wanted to punch someone's face and break it.(He was iching to try that on Thor as soon as he arrived).

Lost in his thoughts Loki didn't notice an BMW pull up in front of their gate.Bý got up "they are here" and went to open the door and greet them,along with Fárbauti who would help to bring the luggage inside accompanied by a excited Helblindi ."He won't be that bad" Laufey said snapping Loki out of his daze," now go and greet him".

Loki got up with a scowl on his face and then went outside with taking slow steps and finally stood in front. His expectations of Thor were with the help of memories, fat and short,a blond snot nosed bratted bastard who, got whatever he wanted but ...oh god he was wrong,so very wrong. ..

Thor was a fuckin reincarnation of a Greek god. He was tall about 6'1,one head taller than Loki and muscular,his gray shirt hugged his biceps and triceps with all those abbs  well enough ,his blond hair was pulled back from his face and his ocean blue sparkled under the rays of the sun, his sunkissed skin almost look almost like gold and the way he smiled, Loki bit his lower lip, he maybe egoist and full of pride but he wasn't blind.

Loki pressed his legs together when he felt blood rushing down to his lower regions,'Amazing! you got hard just by looking at him! And he is suppose to be your cousin!'  
His inner self kept mocking him,when Farbauti saw standing ,he called Loki over. He went over tugging his shirt down to his goddamn boner. "Loki do you remember now? This is Thor, that little toddler got so big!".

Farbauti patted Thor shoulder as Thor looked at Loki with a smile. Loki felt his face go red,as he stared deep into Thor's ocean eyes. Then he suddenly saw those eyes turn dark as Thor checked him out,his smile turned... predatory?!.Before Loki could shy away he was hugged tightly by Thor. Loki's eyes widened at the sudden hug by a some-what (yet hot) stranger and without flinching he slowly hugged Thor back, Farbauti gave a laugh commenting "the boys are back"  and then looked over to Helblindi and Balder not noticing Loki's state.

Thor's hot breath on his neck, the warmth of Thor's hands though the thin t-shirt, smell of rich cologne mixing with Thor's own personal fragrance,and the bigger body looming over his own, pressing him in every single one of the right places ,all of this intoxicated him (in a good way). The blood which was left in his body, again traveled south making him more harder then possible and Loki felt himself get wet between his legs.

He was sure Thor had noticed it as he felt a thigh rubbing his erection in a delicious phrase, he almost let out a low pitched moan but  somehow he was able to choke on it. His face was now as red as a tomato,and at once he pulled back away from the Thor. Loki looked up to object and protest against Thor's recent actions but the look the blond teen gave him was enough to shut him up . Loki took a step back and gulped a little

 

 

.....he was so doomed....

 

 

And they obviously didn't notice the eldest of Loki's brother silently standing away in a distance, watching and  smirking at the entire scene, thinking '..finally loki's cheery is gonna pop'


End file.
